


Barcelona Nights

by Aeiouna



Series: The More The Merrier (Poly Ships) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Barcelona Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



As the chill of the December Barcelona air seeped in through the window, as well as the pool cooled bodies on either side of him pushed closer, Yuuri shivered, reaching for the covers to attempt to bring some warmth around them. Since his eyes were closed, he couldn't tell if Victor was kissing him and Chris had his hand tangled in his hair, but he didn't care to know. It didn't matter who was where, who was kissing who. All Yuuri knew was that all of this felt so right, and in the moment he didn't want it to end.


End file.
